The Unexpected Gift
by ps9906
Summary: As Christmas approaches Trixie isn't having any luck in find Moms the perfect gift.


**The Unexpected Gift**

"Oh, woe," exclaimed Trixie as she clutched her sandy curls and flung herself back on Honey's bed.

Honey smiled sympathetically at her friend's dramatic actions. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"That's just it," Trixie moaned, "I already have and no matter how much extra I earn I don't think I will be able to afford it."

Honey continued brushing her long light brown hair. She was accustomed to Trixie's outbursts. It usually wasn't as bad as her friend imagined. "Are you going to tell me?" Honey paused giving Trixie time to collect her thoughts.

"Yes, of course," Trixie answered and sat up on Honey's frilly bedspread. "Do you remember Mom's cameo locket?"

"The one Bobby lost?" Honey questioned. "The antique one? That is an expensive gift, Trixie."

"I know," Trixie sighed. "I didn't realize just how expensive until I started shopping online. I should have realized the price of antiques but I feel so bad. If I had been watching Bobby more closely," she shrugged. "It was all my fault."

"What about those sites that you bid on?" Honey suggested. "You could try those."

"I thought of that," Trixie nodded, "but I need a credit card." She lifted her hands in exasperation. "Even if I found one I couldn't pay for it."

Honey's eyes brightened immediately. "I have the credit card Daddy gave us for emergencies. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we gave him the money when we explained it to him."

"Oh, Honey," Trixie exclaimed, "that is a super idea. When can we start looking?"

Laughing, Honey sat at her desk and opened the laptop. "Now," she smiled. "Let's keep our fingers crossed."

Eagerly the two girls huddled around the computer and searched for a cameo similar to the one Mrs. Belden had lost.

While Honey was patient in her search, Trixie began to get frustrated. "Even if we find one," she fretted, "I still may not get the winning bid."

"I'll keep looking," Honey promised her, "and if we find one, we'll wait until the last minute to bid on it."

Trixie's eyes lit up. She hugged Honey impulsively. "Thanks so much. I guess I need to keep a better attitude."

Honey giggled and said, "As the male Bob-Whites say, leave the shopping to me."

Both girls laughed uncontrollably. They both knew how much Trixie hated shopping while Honey and their friend, Diana Lynch, insisted on dragging her with them to the local mall.

The next few days, Trixie tried to control her impatience as Honey and even Diana searched for the elusive and affordable cameo. During lunch they would huddle around Honey's cell phone, hoping to grab the right one.

The boys became curious as to what held the female Bob-Whites so enthralled. Trixie had sworn them to secrecy but her brothers, along with Jim and Dan, knew something was up.

"Spill," demanded Mart one day during lunch. "You girls are keeping secrets and that usually spells trouble for us."

"It's the holidays," laughed Diana, as she batted her violet eyes at Mart. "It's the one time of the year when keeping secrets is expected."

Mart flushed and smiled back at her causing Dan to roll his eyes while making a gagging sound. "I'm going to be sick," he teased.

Everyone laughed while Mart and Diana blushed. During the laughter, Honey became quiet and began nudging Trixie in the side. When she pointed to the screen of her phone, Trixie's eyes began to bulge. There was the perfect cameo and still at the right price. Their hearts began to pound excitedly.

Trixie squeezed Honey's hand and nodded. It was the go ahead that Honey needed to begin the bidding. All they could do now was wait until the time was right and cross their fingers.

The next few days were torture for Trixie but she trusted Honey's instincts more than her own. Still, she held her breath each time she viewed the cameo to check the status. It was almost an anticlimax when the girls made the winning bid.

Honey called her with the good news. "Even with shipping and handling you got a steal. It's gorgeous. I'm sure your mom is going to love it."

Trixie sighed with relief. "Thank you so much. I would have gone in with guns blazing and lost the bid. Moms will be thrilled."

The girls waited eagerly for the small package to arrive at Honey's. Each day Trixie would get off the bus with Honey for a quick check and then go home. One day they were met by an excited Mrs. Wheeler.

"I can't believe your father," she smiled happily. "Look what he sent me." She held up the golden cameo. "He's just an old romantic." She sighed. "And to think I was upset with him for missing our anniversary. I'm going to call him immediately."

She fled the room while Honey and Trixie exchanged panicked glances. They tried to intervene but it was too late. Honey was shocked to hear her mother positively gushing over the phone. She was even more shocked to realize her father was taking credit for the gift. Trixie was devastated but neither girl could bear to break Mrs. Wheeler's heart with the truth

Jim had witnessed the entire exchange and saw the look of dismay on the girl's faces. He took each one by the crook of the arm and led them to the veranda.

"What gives?" he asked curiously. "You two look like the world is coming to an end."

Honey burst into tears and Trixie didn't look far from it. They explained to Jim about the cameo.

"Dad can get another cameo, I'm sure," Jim said.

"But Jim," Honey cried tearfully, "tomorrow is Christmas Eve and Dad won't be home until the afternoon. There won't be time. Why didn't I think about the cameo coming in both mine and Mother's name? I should have warned her."

Trixie put her arm around Honey's shoulder. "It's okay, Honey. I still have the money since we haven't paid your father. I can get Brian to take me into town tomorrow since we are out for break now."

"I'm going to tell Mother," Honey said determinedly. "It's the only thing to do. She won't be too mad at Daddy." She lifted her eyebrows and looked for reassurance.

"Absolutely not," Trixie insisted stubbornly. "Your mom is so happy and I'm sure we can find another cameo in the future. Besides, Moms doesn't even know the gift I had in mind."

Jim put his arms around both girls. "You two are very kindhearted. I bet Dad thinks one of us got that for Mother. He'll put it right when he finds out, one way or another."

Trixie agreed with Jim but it was too late to help with this Christmas. Still, it was what Christmas was all about…the joy of giving…and Mrs. Wheeler had been so touched by the gesture that Trixie couldn't reveal the truth.

Seeing her dismay, Jim walked her home. "You know, Trix," he said admiringly, "something simple like that cameo meant all the world to Mother."

"Maybe it was meant to be," Trixie sighed. "I truly am glad to see her so happy." It amazed Trixie that with all their money such a simple gift was treasured by Mrs. Wheeler.

"That's my girl," Jim smiled as he squeezed her hand and said goodbye.

Trixie stared after him in astonishment. Her blue eyes, big and round, watched him until he disappeared. _Did he just call me his girl?_

The next morning Brian graciously agreed to take Trixie shopping for Moms' present.

"Thanks," Trixie smiled at her big brother. "I know you don't feel like taking me."

Brian chuckled lightly. "How could I say no since you so sweetly made my bed and served me breakfast?"

Trixie giggled. "Mart looked a little miffed, didn't he?"

Brian laughed wholeheartedly. "More like it was because he was stuck watching Bobby."

Both Beldens grinned at each other. Getting one over on Mart was always enjoyable.

The morning went smoothly despite the crowds and Trixie was able to find a nice pair of gloves to go with the coat her father had bought. It wasn't the cameo but Moms would be pleased.

That afternoon the Bob-Whites had a small get together to exchange gifts. During the party the girls revealed the mix up with the cameo. By mutual agreement they agreed to remain quiet about the entire situation.

Trixie woke early on Christmas morning, the cameo still on her mind. She began to get things ready for Christmas breakfast when she heard a light tap on the door. A red-cheeked Jim was peering through the glass.

"Jim!" Trixie exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad was found out," he chuckled. "Actually, Mother figured it out when she looked at the receipt last night. When she confronted Dad and Honey they confessed."

He held out his hand and placed the cameo in Trixie's upturned palm. "She said to stick this in Mrs. Belden's stocking or something."

Trixie clutched the cameo tightly. "Is everything okay between them?"

Jim laughed slightly. "Except for working through the holidays and forgetting their anniversary, I'd say Mother is letting him off lightly. She made him promise to limit his time at the office to normal hours and take a two week vacation."

"That's great, Jim," Trixie smiled and gave him a hug before she realized what she was doing. Blushing she pulled back.

Jim tweaked one of her curls and said, "Merry Christmas, Trix. See you later?"

"Of course," she nodded shyly.

After Jim left, Trixie tucked the cameo into the toe of her mother's stocking. It was the tradition of the Beldens that each one had a stocking. After everyone had eaten and opened presents, Mrs. Belden took down her stocking expecting the usual small gifts.

"Oh, Peter," she exclaimed. "Thank you, dear. It's beautiful."

As she held up the cameo for her children to see, it was apparent that she had made the same mistake that Mrs. Wheeler had a few days ago. "It was the perfect gift. Thank you. Merry Christmas!"

Bemused, befuddled and amused, the Belden siblings shouted back.

"Merry Christmas to all!"

This is my first giftfic and I was delighted to write it for Janice. Just like Trixie, she says she struggles with getting the right gift for others and having to do December shopping. I really hope you enjoy it!


End file.
